Quem de nós dois
by Patiii
Summary: Há um ano haviam se separado sem grandes razões. Diziam que viveriam melhor sem o outro, e alegavam que não havia mais sentimento entre eles. Mas será que isso seria verdade ? PósHogwarts.
1. Encontro no Ministério

Juntou todas as folhas recebidas e saiu do departamento, atolada de trabalho.

"Idoso de 75 anos desaparecido...", "Mortes no extremo Norte da Inglaterra afeta milhares de pessoas na pequena cidade, a causa disso são os 'assassinos sanguinários', assim conhecidos, que desde o último mês de julho, fugiram da prisão fortaleza de Askaban..." Tudo casos que tinham que ser levados ao Nível dois, exatamente no Quartel General de Aurores. Sim, Aurores. Na sessão onde seu irmão e _ele_ trabalhavam.

"Plim" - Fez o elevador assim que chegou no seu andar, deixando que duas pessoas apressadas descessem dele e que ela pudesse entrar. Vários memorandos entraram junto dela no elevador e ficaram rodeando por cima de suas cabeças enquanto aguardavam. Apertou o número dois e ele se fechou suas portas enferrujadas, começando a se locomover.

"Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis Magia, que inclui a Sessão do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel General dos Aurores e Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos". Disse a voz da mulher enquanto Gina saía do elevador apressada.

As janelas encantadas davam um tempo nublado para o dia de hoje. Atravessou as portas de carvalho e entrou no pequeno cubículo que indicava ser o Quartel General de Aurores. Gina entrou disfarçadamente na sala, enquanto dava duas batidinhas na porta. Um homem alto, moreno, com olhos extremamente verdes e cabelos arrepiados, estava de costas pendurando, ao que parecia, mais uma de suas reportagens sobre desaparecimentos de criminosos, em uma das paredes da sala que já estava toda ocupada por esses artigos.

Assim que entrou, este virou-se para Gina, com um ligeiro sorriso tímido, e caminhou até ela, ajudando-a com as folhas de papéis empilhadas no seu braço. Gina agradeceu quase que silenciosamente, e observou ele organizar os papéis na escrivaninha.

- Então, como está Gina? – Perguntou ele para descontrair. – Soube que você está trabalhando com o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais agora.

- Ah, sim. Eles me encaixaram lá. É até bastante divertido trabalhar nisso dependendo da gravidade do problema, é claro. – Respondeu com um sorriso. E então ele correspondeu.

Gina que não o via há alguns meses, sentiu aquele famoso frio na barriga tomar conta de si, e ficou meio que sem ação. Como um sorriso, um simples sorriso, podia mexer tanto com alguém. Não podia parar de encará-lo, assim como ele também não deixava de fazer isto. Seus olhos verdes tão intensos hipnotizavam os de Gina, que à medida que o segundo se passava, mais alargava seu sorriso.

- É imagino. Digamos que já provoquei alguns casos como esses, ao que você se refere... – Disse ele relembrando de quando transformou a sua "tia" Guida em um balão acidentalmente.

Gina entendeu ao fato que ele relembrava.

- Gina! – Falou alguém atrás dela. Gina se virou e cumprimentou Rony. – O que faz aqui?

- Só vim, entregar uns papéis a Harry, aliás, já estava de saída. – disse se dirigindo a porta da sala. – Ah! Não se esqueça que mamãe vai preparar um jantar na Toca hoje à noite, e quer todos os familiares presentes. – relembrou colocando apenas a cabeça pra dentro da sala. – Isso significa que ela também te espera lá, Harry. – falou dando um sorriso a ele.

Rony observou bem a troca de olhares e sorrisos entre os dois, e esperou que Gina saísse da sala pra dizer:

- Vocês são muito lentos, sabia? – disse num tom risonho.

- Como disse? – perguntou Harry não entendendo o que queria dizer.

- Você e Gina. Deviam tomar alguma iniciativa. – respondeu ele agora, mais seriamente.

- Não há nada acontecendo entre nós, Rony. Não sei de onde você tirou isso. – Respondeu enquanto fingia que lia algumas das folhas que Gina havia entregado.

- Talvez do seu olhar cheio de "estrelinhas" de tanto que brilhava enquanto

olhava pra ela. – disse Rony brincando. Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. Rony continuou. – Mesmo Harry. O olhar dela também não era muito diferente do seu. – falou em tom mais sério.

Harry encarou Rony por alguns segundos. Abaixou a cabeça e riu novamente.

- Você sabe que o que tinha de acontecer entre a gente já passou, Rony. – Respondeu distraidamente.

- Sinceramente, eu ainda nem sei porquê vocês terminaram. – disse Rony, que ajudava a pendurar mais coisas na parede. Harry bufou.

- A questão é, que nós não sentimos mais nada um pelo outro. – respondeu Harry querendo desviar um pouco do assunto.

- Tem certeza? – Indagou Rony olhando de esguelha para a cara de Harry.

- Deixa de besteira. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ok, você pode estar até certo por si mesmo. – Ele terminou de colocar a reportagem e se virou para Harry. – Mas qualquer um pode ver que por parte de Gina não é bem assim. – Harry encarou o amigo. – Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco sobre isto. – Respondeu Rony percebendo o olhar de Harry, e lhe dando dois tapinhas amigáveis pelas costas.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando um atordoado Harry.


	2. O que eu sentia por você

Desaparatou em cima dos pequenos lírios bem-cuidados da Sra. Weasley. Saiu um pouco desajeitado do canteiro, prendendo a sola do sapato numa planta de espinhos. Andou um pouco mais em direção a pequena casa, onde possuía um letreiro "A Toca".

Parou a pouco metros da porta, apenas para vislumbrar a casa da qual mantinha tantas lembranças. Oh, com certeza aquele havia sido seu segundo lar, já que sempre considerara Hogwarts o seu primeiro desde pequeno. Como deixara de visitá-lo por tanto tempo após tudo que havia passado com essa família?

Com um leve sorriso, ele avançou os próximos passos chegando à porta de madeira, moldado a mão, e bateu três vezes antes de escutar alguns passos vindo em direção.

- Oh, Harry! Que saudades! – disse a Sra. Weasley o puxando para um abraço. – Como você está?

- Muito bem! – disse Harry educadamente.

- Ah vamos, entre. – disse enquanto empurrava ele para dentro. – Você passou tanto tempo sem nos visitar. O que aconteceu? – escutou a Sra. Weasley perguntar, embora soubesse que ela o fazia apenas por educação.

- Muitos problemas no ministério. – mentiu Harry, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

- Ah, imagino. Arthur me falou do trabalho que o ministério está tendo para apanhar alguns fugitivos da prisão de Askaban nos últimos meses... Aqueles que o profeta apelidou de "Assassinos Sanguinários", não é mesmo? – perguntou interessada.

- Eles mesmos. Na verdade, eles não causaram tanto caos quanto o profeta tem falado. Acho que eles querem é ter de volta aquela popularidade que eles tinham na época de Voldemort... – Apesar de todos já utilizarem aquele nome, a Sra. Weasley ainda estremecia levemente ao escutá-lo.

Eles chegaram ao hall, que parecia bastante agitado pelo barulho que as pessoas faziam. Assim que Harry chegou o Sr. Weasley, veio entusiasmadamente até ele cumprimentá-lo. Fred e Jorge pareciam bem entretidos em uma conversa animada com Carlinhos e Percy. Parecia ser algo com negócios. Gui brincava com a pequena Delacourt, de apenas dois e meio, que se parecia bastante com a mãe, loira e muito bela. Fleur conversava alto com Hermione e Gina, que tinha uma expressão não muito agradável no rosto. Parecia não prestar atenção ao que ela dizia e respondia apenas com alguns acenos de cabeça e sorrisos falsos.

Rony veio ao seu encontro assim que chegou, com um pequeno bebê em seu colo, que parecia adormecido e confortável em seu ombro. Assim que se aproximou, ele fez um sinal com a mão desocupada, para fazer silêncio, e sussurrou pra Harry antes de sair da sala.

- Hermione demorou quase 1 hora pra fazer ele dormir. – disse enquanto olhava carinhosamente para o filho. – Ela e Gina estão te esperando ali – indicou com a cabeça. – Aproveita e salve elas da Fleur logo, antes que Gina acabe costurando a boca dela com a própria varinha.

Harry sorriu e saiu em direção a elas. Assim que Gina o avistou revirou as mãos discretamente para o teto, como se tivesse agradecendo a Deus.

-Ah Harry! Ainda bem que você chegou! Estávamos te esperando! – disse ela com uma falsa empolgação e indo até ele.

- Harry! Estava com saudades! – disse Hermione e lhe abraçou.

- Como está, Fleur? – cumprimentou Harry, assim que saiu do abraço de Hermione.

- Ah, ótima. Faz tempos que não te vejjo porr arquii... – disse ela com um sorriso, parecendo querer ouvir a _história_ da boca _dele_.

- Ah, muito trabalho. Prometo que farei mais visitas. – depois disso ela apenas fingiu dar um sorriso compreensivo, e passou a observar as atitudes dele e de Gina.

- Deixarrreii vocês converrsarrem à sóss. Aliáss, tenho coisas a resolverr com a Sra. Weasley. Você me acompanha Mioni? – se dirigiu a Hermione, obrigando-a com os olhos para que fizesse isso. Mione pareceu meio confusa por um instante, mas depois se dirigiu à eles:

- Encontro com vocês depois. – disse ela, enquanto lançava um olhar de desgosto a Fleur.

Harry fingiu se interessar pela conversa misteriosa que Fred e Jorge ainda tinham com Carlinhos, logo ao seu lado. Gina pareceu divida em olhar para seus sapatos ou fingir-se interessada na conversa dos irmãos. Até que o gelo foi quebrado pela chegada de Tonks e Lupin perto deles.

- Como vai, Harry? – perguntou Tonks enquanto se cumprimentavam. Fazia tempos que não se encontrava com os antigos amigos.

Lupin parecia mais preocupado em saber como agir perto deles, enquanto Tonks tentava animar a conversa.

- Oh, a casa é linda! – ia dizendo Tonks, depois de Gina perguntar-lhe sobre a nova casa. – Ainda precisa de algumas reformas, o segundo andar parece estar um pouco infestado de algo como fadas mordentes, mas isso em alguns dias de limpeza se resolve rápido. – ela deu pequena pausa, suspirando sonhadora. – Ela parece ser bem menor do que ela realmente é. O bairro também é bastante tranqüilo.

- Ah, ouvir falar que Folling Highest é o mais novo bairro dos nobres, não é mesmo? – comentou Gina sorrindo.

- Ah, não que isso. Não pense que nós moramos numa linda mansão, que não é bem essa a realidade. Nossa casa é bem modesta do que isso. – respondeu Lupin um pouco corado.

- Ah, mas não se pode negar que nesse bairro só existem lindas mansões. Já passei algumas vezes por lá, e é bem bonito. – respondeu Harry.

A conversa rendeu um pouco mais, até que a Sra. Weasley chamassem todos ara a mesa de jantar, que obviamente, havia sido ampliada para que coubessem todos.

No centro da mesa jazia um grande frango cozido e com algumas batatas em volta. Todos ainda conversavam alto e se acomodaram na mesa se servindo da especialidade Weasley. Lupin e Tonks sentaram juntos, restando apenas dois lugares de frente à eles. Harry olhou um pouco surpreso para Gina que também parecia um pouco alarmada. Por fim ele acabou oferecendo o lugar à Gina enquanto ela sentava e ele ao seu lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada, nada nesse mundo poderia ser mais constrangedor e desconfortável do que aquela situação. Gina tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma de suas mãos e olhava entediada para um certo ponto da mesa. Harry estava encostado na cadeira, com a cabeça para trás e fitava o teto desinteressado. Tonks e Lupin discutiam várias formas de reformar a casa, enquanto Rony e Hermione, do lado de Harry, se divertiam ao ver o pequeno bebê engolir a papinha oferecida pela mãe. Gui e Fleur, do lado de Gina, tentavam controlar a pequena Delacourt, que corria envolta da mesa, rindo e fazendo brincadeiras. Sr. e a Sra. Weasley pareciam conversar algo em particular na diagonal deles. Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos riam escandalosamente, no outro canto, enquanto contavam contos e suas histórias. Harry já até tentara prestar atenção na conversa e entrar nela, mas devido a distancia e ao pequeno Weasleyzinho ao seu lado, a situação se complicava.

- Vocês estão satisfeitos, queridos? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, depois de atravessar o outro lado da mesa e se postar entre eles.

- Hum? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo saindo de seus devaneios.

- Vocês já estão satisfeitos? – repetiu ela.

- Ah, sim. Estava ótimo o jantar. – disseram em uníssono, e então se olharam surpresos por um momento. A Sra. Weasley arqueou as sobrancelhas, de um modo sarcástico e depois se retirou, murmurando algo como "ótimo".

- Estranho isso, não? – disse Gina a ele com um leve sorriso.

- O quê? – respondeu.

- No modo em como as pessoas ainda acreditam que sentimos algo um pelo outro. Mesmo depois de 1 ano separados. – ela pausou brincando com os próprios dedos. – Depois de tantas idas e voltas, sempre acham que a cada vez que nos separamos iremos ficar juntos novamente. – ela olhou em seus verdes seriamente – Acho que foi assim que nós nos enganamos da última vez.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Podia sentir como se fosse um golpe da boca do estômago. Na verdade, ele nunca tocara no assunto com Gina depois que se separaram. Talvez fosse um pouco do orgulho que os dois ainda tinham. Não acabara de uma forma amigável.

- Talvez. – pausou ele lentamente. Gina ainda tinha os olhos fixos nele. – Acho que sempre soube o que sentia a cada vez que voltava com você. Em todas às vezes voltei com você foi porque sentia que era o certo. Porque te amava. Nunca faria isso se não estivesse certo dos meus sentimentos.

Os segundos pareciam durar horas no momento em que se encararam. O olhar de Gina parecia um pouco melancólico e triste. Podia se ver através deles de tanto que brilhava, com o brilho das lágrimas que se formavam.

As pessoas começaram a se despedir às 23:00. Harry apenas cumprimentou Sr. e Sra. Weasley antes de sair. Queria ir pra casa e descansar somente.


	3. Preciso te esquecer

A claridade do Sol iluminava todo o aposento, fazendo com que ele apertasse os olhos enquanto resmungava algo baixinho. Ele se remexeu na cama inquietamente, pondo os braços fortes tampando seu rosto contra a claridade. Podia sentir o gosto azedo da bebida nos lábios, provocando uma ânsia de vomito que conseguiu controlar, e o cheiro de um bafo intragável. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos espetados, sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça, e tentou se levantar lentamente.

Ainda com a mão na testa e os olhos quase que praticamente fechados, ele andou pela sala tropeçando em alguns objetos jogados no chão. Foi até o balcão da cozinha, onde jazia uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo vazia. Pegou o restinho do café na chaleira e tomou tudo de um gole só.

"_Porquê?" _Era uma das milhares de perguntas que ainda pairava em sua cabeça, desde a noite anterior. Era um tolo. Um tolo que não conseguia parar de pensar um segundo sequer, em apenas uma pessoa. Que não parava de pensar em todos os "porquês" de não conseguirem fazer aquilo dar certo. De não conseguirem fazer aquilo durar. Como é possível que depois de tudo por que passaram, seja apenas para chegar ali? Naquele fim? Separados? Sozinhos?

Não tinha explicação. Ou melhor, não queria nenhuma explicação. Queria esquecê-la de vez. Para que aquela tortura acabasse.

Mas aí, chegava novamente os "porquês" em sua cabeça, fazendo o confundir novamente.

_i Porquê sempre havia de dar errado?_

_Porquê não ficavam juntos, como todos os outros, depois do fim da guerra/i _

Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo-se um trapo. A dor de cabeça só se intensificara com a xícara de café. Precisava de um banho frio, pra ver se conseguir fazer com que alguns pensamentos fossem para o ralo junto da água. Olhou pra janela, lá fora. O Sol pairava no céu azul, claramente de que aquele seria um dia quente. Um dia bonito. O contrário de como Harry se sentia.

_i "Plaft!". /i _

O prato de vidro caiu de suas mãos, no chão frio da cozinha, enquanto terminava seu trabalho de lavá-los. Prometera à sua mãe que a ajudaria com as louças da noite anterior. Acordando de seu devaneio, ela tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou "reparo" juntando todos os pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Pegou o prato de volta e o recolocou no armário, acima da pia.

Nem ao enxugar os pratos ela conseguia se concentrar. i _"Você tem estado muito distraída desde ontem à noite, querida!" /i _Ouviu a voz de sua mãe abafada, através da sala.

Largou os pratos por um momento, e passou a mão pela cabeça pensativa. Não conseguira dormir direito nesta noite. Ainda lembrava das palavras _dele_ nitidamente, hipnotizada por seus lindos olhos verdes. Por quê sempre perdia o ar e sentia como um gelo afundando em seu estômago ao encarar aquele par de olhos? Eles nunca dariam certo... Não depois de três separações.

Achava que isso já havia passado, que já tinha se recuperado da história deles juntos, ficou meses sem vê-lo, e achou que assim, havia o esquecido...

Era só olhar pra ele, que já se sentia da mesma forma de anos atrás. Por quê seu abraço era tão bom? Não havia braços como aqueles que a enlaçassem tão bem, como se encaixassem...

Precisava de um banho. Era isso. Um banho frio. Pra ver se esquecia de tudo... ou melhor... i _dele_. /i

Pegou o último prato na pia, e o secou com a varinha, colocando-o de volta no armário. Secou as mãos e foi até a sala, onde sua mãe ajeitava o sofá com a varinha, limpando-o da bagunça de noite anterior.

- Terminou querida? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

- Já. Vou tomar uma ducha, e depois sair um pouco pra respirar. De noite eu volto lá pra casa. – respondeu Gina, andando até a escada.

- Eu sei como você dever estar se sentindo, querida. – começou Sra. Weasley, a fazendo parar no início da escadaria, virando-se. – Eu imagino como deve ser difícil reencontrá-lo. Ele foi um grande amor na sua vida, não é? – disse ela piedosa.

- Eu estou bem, mamãe. Na verdade eu nem pensava sobre isto. – mentiu. – Eu só estou um pouco cansada. Normal, coisas do trabalho. – disse ela dando um sorriso tentando ser convincente.

- Querida, eu sei que não está. Eu percebo quando algo te incomoda, sou sua mãe. E pelo que estou vendo está te incomodando muito mais do que pensava... não é? – disse ela carinhosamente.

Gina pensou se responderia aquela pergunta com sinceridade, confessando o que estava sentindo a sua mãe. Quem sabe ela entendesse?

Mas... Ela provavelmente a convenceria de engolir o orgulho e que falasse com ele, tentando uma reconciliação... Não. Definitivamente não. Ela não iria voltar atrás. Ela nunca que se humilharia pedindo pra que ficassem juntos novamente... Aliás, ela nem queria isso. O que ela mais queria era esquecê-lo. E ia conseguir. Quem fez com que acabassem com tudo fora _ele_.

- Mãe, não há motivo pra toda essa preocupação. Eu estou ótima, apenas um pouco cansada, por conta do trabalho dessa semana. – Ela respirou fundo, tentando dizer o mais carinhosamente possível - São águas passadas, que fizeram parte de uma outra fase da minha vida, e que eu pretendo esquecer. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

Sra. Weasley deu um singelo sorriso de compreensão.

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu não falarei mais sobre esse assunto. – disse e subiu as escadas junto da filha.

* * *

Sua lareira explodiu em chamas verdes, e um corpo girou muito rápido para dentro da mesma. Este saiu cheio de fuligem, pisando no tapete da casa, e se limpando com as mãos espalhando ainda mais poeira.

Harry de longe ergueu a varinha em direção ao homem, e murmurou "Limpar".

- Ah, sempre me esqueço disso. – disse Rony olhando para as próprias roupas, que no segundo anterior estavam imundas. – 'Brigado. – murmurou

Harry apanhava rapidamente alguns objetos jogados no chão, e ia recolocando-os no lugar. Alguns livros, papéis, embalagens de comida e... fotos. As pegou o mais depressa que pôde e colocou na estante, com o verso virado. A casa tava bem bagunçada. Ergueu a varinha e no segundo seguinte os restos das coisas estavam em seu devido lugar.

- Está tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Rony um pouco preocupado, depois de ver a bagunça.

- Claro. Porque? – disse Harry que vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata antiga.

- Você não parece bem. – respondeu sério. Harry sorriu.

- Bobagem. Eu estou ótimo. – disse ele, e foi até a cozinha. – Quer beber algo?

- Não, não precisa. Só vim pra resolver um problemas do ministério. Dei uma passada lá hoje de manhã, e eles me mandaram alguns relatórios pra você dar uma lida. – respondeu eles tirando do bolso, alguns pergaminhos.

Harry pegou-os e fingiu dar uma examinada, folheando-os. As mesmas coisas de sempre. Resolveria isso depois.

- Hum, ok. Mais tarde eu resolvo isso com eles.

- Ok, então. – disse Rony, mas em vez dele sair, ele continuou parado observando Harry.

Harry que ainda estava folheando os papéis o olhou por cima dos óculos estranhamente.

- Que foi?

- Porque você saiu cabisbaixo no jantar de ontem? – perguntou ele meio inseguro. – Na verdade ninguém nem te viu se despedir...

- Ah... Er... – Harry jogou as folhas em cima da bancada da cozinha, e começou a andar pela sala. – Eu tinha... que... – ele coçou o olho disfarçando – arrumar umas coisas aqui em casa... Só. Por isso saí mais cedo e vocês estavam ocupados demais, então só me despedi dos seus pais. Teve algum problema? – disse ele cinicamente.

- Não, claro que não. – e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, cada um observando um ponto da sala pensativo.

Depois de algum tempo, Rony não teve como segurar.

- Você ainda gosta da minha irmã, não é verdade? – perguntou ele sendo sincero. Harry fez uma cara de desentendido e deu de ombros. – Vamos lá, admita.

- Não é que eu gosto... - Rony o encarou – Não é fácil esquecê-la depois de tudo, sabe. – respondeu Harry um pouco irritado. Rony sorriu.

- Você não me engana. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Mas então? Não vai fazer nada?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou assustado - Que chegue e peça desculpas por uma coisa que não é minha culpa? – disse ele irritado. Rony bufou.

- Vocês simplesmente não podem admitir seus erros e se desculparem, em vez de ficar com esse orgulho e sozinhos? – alfinetou Rony.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Não dá. – Respondeu depois de um tempo.

- Vocês só irão se magoar ainda mais por causa disso. – Rony respondeu seriamente.


	4. Marcas do Passado

Ah, estava dando graças à Merlin por ter conseguido uma pequena folga segunda à tarde. Já tinha adiantado todas as papeladas, e Norah disse que tomava conta tranqüilamente no final daquela tarde. Saiu por volta das três da tarde do ministério, e aparatou no seu pequeno apartamento, para uma ducha rápida. Colocou uma roupa simples com o casaco por cima, e foi em direção à lareira.

Jogou um punhado de pó de flú, murmurando "Beco Diagonal". A avenida principal parecia bem movimentada para um dia comum de começo de semana. Algumas casas e lojas já estavam começando a colocar seus enfeites de Natal, faltando um mês para o feriado. Passou pela floreios e borrões, lotada, e continuou o caminho chegando a um _pub_ muito aconchegante, perto do fim da avenida.

Adorava o lugar. O lugar era bem retrô com um grande balcão ocupando quase todo o pub, e vários bancos em volta para sentar. Havia apenas um simpático barman num canto do balcão, com o jornal aberto, provavelmente lendo notícias do Diário Bruxo.

Tinha que confessar fazia meses que não se interessava muito em ler esses jornais que normalmente só tinham fofocas, e que contavam qual era os mais recatados e ricos bruxos na sociedade. Na verdade, não se interessava em quase nada. Preferia ficar sozinha em casa, lendo alguns livros, e talvez recebendo alguns amigos.

Preferiu sentar-se numa mesinha no canto do pub, de apenas duas pessoas. Ali poderia abrir seu livro e continuar sua leitura sobre feitiços potentes no uso doméstico.

Ficou ali por quase uma hora antes de fechar o livro e pedir seu último café. O barman colocou a xícara na sua frente e saiu com um sorriso. Mas ainda podia sentir os olhares de alguns presentes sobre si. Devia ser realmente visível o quanto ela estava melancólica.

Lembrou-se da época de que ainda estavam juntos e vinha aqui no pub, nos intervalos de trabalho. Sentava-se sempre no balcão pronta pra puxar papo com o barman. Às vezes, quando podia, ele vinha junto dela também.

Parecia que tudo a sua volta e tudo o que fazia, o lembrava indiretamente. Engraçado, prometera a si mesma que o esqueceria em uma semana ou duas, mas já se passara um ano e ele continuava em sua mente.

Às vezes sentia vontade de voltar ao passado, e poder resolver tudo, esquecendo-se das brigas, discussões e ficar junto dele, como sempre fora. Não era assim que devia de ser?

A dúvida pairava em seu pensamento, discutindo se existiria alguém que conseguiria substituí-lo, conseguiria fazê-la esquecer dele e seguir em frente. Mas ela não conseguia se ver feliz ou lado de outra pessoa a não ser ele. Sentia que ao lado dele ela conseguiria amá-lo até o último dia de suas vidas.

O sininho da porta tocou ao abrir, e um rapaz esbelto, atraente, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel entrou no pub segurando algumas sacolas na mão. O barman rapidamente se levantou e o ajudou a colocá-las no balcão, perguntando se desejava alguma coisa. O rapaz pediu somente um café antes de olhar todo o recinto.

Ele se levantou da onde estava sentado olhando diretamente em sua direção, e se postou na sua frente com um sorriso galanteador.

- Gina? É você? – perguntou ele abaixando um pouco mais a cabeça, fazendo com que ela tivesse uma visão melhor naquele recinto escuro.

- Sim. – respondeu ela, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

- Sou eu. John. John Beckan. Lembra de mim? – respondeu ele, ainda com o grande sorriso e estendendo a mão.

- Meu Deus, John! - Ela se levantou da cadeira num pulo, e o abraçou. – Faz tanto tempo da última vez que eu te vi, que eu nem reconheci você assim que entrou. – disse ela retribuindo o sorriso, dele que tinha se alargado mais.

- Então como é que você está? Conseguiu entrar na carreira de Aurores? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, não. Não passei em todos os testes. Entrei há alguns meses no Departamento de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, e bem... Parece bom, por enquanto. – respondeu ela um pouco sem jeito.

- Mas isso é ótimo. Aposto que se lida com muitos feitiços, você é muito boa nisso. – respondeu ele, e foi sentando-se a sua frente.

- É... Digamos que 70 seja mais ou menos isso... E você? Está aqui de férias, ou voltou pra nossa cidade? Fiquei sabendo que foi morar na Alemanha...

- Ah, fui. Mas me mudei depois pra França a trabalho há dois anos atrás. Na verdade, só ficarei aqui por dois meses. Vim fazer umas pesquisas e acabei aproveitando o feriado que vem aí, pra passar o Natal perto da família.

- Ótimo! Quando você quiser dar uma passada lá em casa, minha mãe adoraria te rever! – disse sincera.

- Bom... Já que convidou, talvez mais tarde passo lá. – ele disse num sorriso. Ele deu uma leve pausa para observá-la em seus olhos. – Então? Está casada? Da última vez em que te vi você namorava sério o Potter...

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar. Ele havia deixado John para ficar com Harry, quando eles se separaram pela primeira vez. John era tão amável. Fora triste a separação deles.

- Ah... – Ela não sabia o que dizer. – Não. – Ele a olhou surpresa. – Nós não estamos mais juntos. Não deu certo. – Ela tentou explicar.

-Ahhh... – respondeu ele ainda surpreso, mas se podia perceber um leve sorriso que ele tentava esconder. – Nossa. Eu estou surpreso. Vocês... Er... Realmente parecia que vocês iam ficar juntos.

Gina abaixou a cabeça sem jeito. Não sabia o que falar.

Nessa hora o barman chegou trazendo o café de John e colocando-o na mesa. John agradeceu e olhou de volta pra Gina.

- Er... Bem. Haverá uma festa de alguns amigos e familiares com a minha chegada nesse fim de semana. Sabe... Faz mais de dois anos que não venho aqui. Então... Eu pensei... Se você quisesse ir, eu iria ficar muito feliz com a sua presença lá. – disse ele com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah... Claro. Eu não tenho compromisso nesse fim de semana. Tá combinado então. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ótimo! Então passo na sua casa às nove, certo? – concordou com a cabeça. – Tenho que ir, Gina. Adorei te rever. Até logo.

Ele se despediu com um beijo em sua bochecha, e pegou suas sacolas em cima do balcão, saindo deixando mais da metade de sua xícara cheia de café.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andava por todos os corredores, procurando o maldito. Já revistara praticamente, todas as salas do departamento à procura. Desceu as escadas, dando a um outro corredor, no Departamento de Regulação e Controle de criaturas mágicas, e bateu na porta de uma saleta, que tinha uma plaqueta escrito "Direitos e deveres dos Elfos Domésticos". A saleta se abriu, e pode ver um Rony embaraçado e com as relhas extremamente vermelhas.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ralhou Harry sem nem se dar conta de que havia mais alguém dentro da sala, sem ser Rony e Hermione. – Eu tava te procurando por todo o ministério! Acharam algumas pistas dos autores do massacre ocorrido mês passado e querem pelo menos três aurores no local!

Rony tentou argumentar algo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um homem apareceu do canto da sala, atraindo a atenção dele.

- Harry! Que surpresa! – disse John indo até a porta perto de Harry. Ele esticou a mão com um sorriso. – Faz tempos que eu não vejo você! – percebia-se o tom de falsidade em sua voz.

Hermione trocou um olhar com Rony de preocupação, mas ele fez um sinal de que daria tudo certo.

- Igualmente. – respondeu Harry, retribuindo o aperto (de mão). Ele apenas tinha um olhar desagradável.

- Pelo visto trabalhando muito, não é? – perguntou John ainda com o falso sorriso.

- É – Parecia que Harry não estava muito disposto a dar respostas significativas.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles, por alguns segundos. Até que John se virou para Rony e Hermione e quebrou o gelo, despedindo-se.

- Bom. Vejo que vocês devem estar com muito trabalho. Prometo que visitarei sua família, Ron. – disse ele e se virou para Harry.

- Até mais. – e saiu.

Harry esperou alguns segundos, antes de perguntar:

- O que ele fazia aqui? – perguntou por curiosidade.

Hermione abriu a boca pra dizer, mas depois de trocar outro olhar com Ron, fechou-a suspirando. Rony se virou para Harry parecendo um pouco cauteloso.

- Nada de mais. Ele só queria... rever alguns amigos... daqui no ministério. E chamar para uma pequena reunião que vai ter em homenagem à chegada dele. – terminou um pouco temeroso.

- Ok. – respondeu Harry, dando os ombros, estranhando um pouco a reação dos amigos à pergunta.

Hermione decidida a não tirar os olhos de Harry, parecendo procurar alguma reação estranha, ou que demonstrasse ciúme, não se controlou e completou com o resto.

- Ele convidou a Gina pra ir com ele. – disse ela, de uma vez só.

Se ela queria ver alguma reação, qualquer que seja, conseguiu. Harry que estava com as mãos no bolso, andando tranqüilamente pela sala, observando algumas fotos de elfos, virou o pescoço surpreso para ela, com o olhar indagador.

- Ele encontrou com ela? – perguntou sem pensar. Hermione que estava esperando por essa reação, deu um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, maliciosamente.

- Er... Por acaso. – Ela coçou a cabeleira castanha. – A Gina me disse.

Rony a olhou incrédulo. Ela o ignorou completamente.

Harry fez um pequeno barulho com a garganta, desinteressado. Ou pelo menos, fingindo. Desviou o olhar de Mione para a pequena janelinha na sala, mas sentia ainda o seu olhar sobre si.

Ele estava entrando em guerra no seu interior. Pensava que estava perdendo a única chance de se reconciliar antes que não tivesse mais volta. Mas também pensava que talvez fosse o melhor para os dois. Ela estava seguindo com a vida. E assim ele seguiria com a sua também. Talvez fosse isso que não o deixasse esquecê-la.

- Então... acho melhor nós irmos, não é? – disse Harry depois de um tempo, com um suspiro.

- É, vamos. – concordou Ron, lançando um olhar reprovador a Mione, que revirou os olhos.

- Até mais tarde rapazes. – disse ela carinhosamente, antes que eles fechassem a porta.

N/A: Eii ! Muito obrigada pelos comentários Nesse capítulo as coisas começam a "esquentar" ! hahaha

Bom eu espero que vcs gostem dele e não deixem de comentar vlw !

Bjões ;)


	5. É forte demais

A lua cinzenta brilhava do lado de fora da janela, iluminando o céu negro. Deixou-se observar por mais alguns minutos a paisagem, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam em sua cabeça. Estava sentada na beirada da janela, com uma perna para o lado de dentro do apartamento, e a outra dobrada apoiando seus braços. Nem sabia mais há quanto tempo estava ali.

O silêncio era tão predominante que se escutava o "tic tac" do relógio pendurado na parede da sala. Ele, por sinal, marcava 20: 32 de um sábado. Suspirou, sem dar importância. Ainda com roupas de casa, calça de moletom e uma blusa bem antiga, ela se levantou da janela e foi ao quarto finalmente tomando alguma iniciativa para se preparar.

Saia preta simples. Vestido verde brega. Blusa vermelha provocante. Calça branca de lantejoulas. Saia jeans feia. Sandália alta que jamais conseguiria usar. Sapatinho boneca nada apropriado para ocasião. Tudo foi saindo do armário numa rapidez incrível e caindo em cima da cama e no chão, bagunçando o quarto.

Jogou as roupas longe perdendo a paciência e se deitou na cama desanimada. A o que ela daria para dar qualquer desculpa pra não ter que ir nessa festa. Dizer que estava doente, que se lembrou de última hora da reunião familiar que sua mãe havia preparado, que recebera um chamado urgente lá da Grécia a trabalho e que teria que ir nesse exato momento...

Olhou para um vestido antigo, mas bonito, no fundo do armário. Esticou ele em si em frente ao espelho e logo se lembrou dele. O vestido em que havia sido pedida em casamento pelo Harry. Branco, com dois forros e comprido. Ele era lindo. Se lembrou do dia em que o usara pela última vez, e seus olhos arderam em lágrimas.

_- Isso é muito irritante sabia? – disse ela, apesar de estar com um sorriso no rosto, e tinha os olhos vendados sendo conduzida no trajeto por Harry. _

_Escutou o riso dele._

_- Calma, estamos quase chegando. – disse Harry, com a empolgação transparecendo em sua voz. _

_- É. Foi o que você disse há 20 minutos atrás. – falou ironicamente, enquanto se matinha cega, e acabou tropeçando, ao que parecia ser, num graveto. _

_- Você é muito impaciente. – enfatizou ele com um sorriso. Gina abriu a boca pronta para revidar, quando ele anunciou. – É aqui. _

_Eles pararam de andar, e Gina pôde sentir o cheiro da grama fresca e verde em que pisava. O barulho do vento sobre as árvores num silêncio tranqüilo, era aconchegante. Mesmo com os olhos vendados, podia sentir o Sol quente batendo em seu rosto a fazendo corar levemente. _

_- Finalmente! – exclamou divertida. – Então? Já posso tirar essa venda? _

_- Espere! – disse ele, pela voz um pouco ansioso. Ela sentiu as mãos dele envolver sua cintura, e ouviu o sussurro de sua voz no seu ouvido. – Pode. _

_Ela sorriu com a aproximação, e tirou a venda. _

_Sua boca abriu em surpresa do que estava vendo. Surpresa e felicidade. Perdera completamente a ação diante à aquela casa maravilhosa. Uma linda casa de dois andares, branca e decorada, em meio o jardim verde cheio de flores de todos os tipos, estava a sua frente e ela podia perceber o sorriso de Harry atrás de si. _

_Sem se controlar, ela sorriu também sentindo lágrimas nos olhos e se virou de frente para ele, que apesar de ser tímido, parecia decidido a continuar com a surpresa. _

_Ele tocou seu rosto, limpando uma lágrima que já escorria, e disse as mais lindas palavras que eu jamais esquecerei na minha vida. _

_- Gina, eu esperei tanto tempo para que pudesse chegar a esse momento em minha vida, mas agora eu sei que é a hora perfeita. Eu passei anos pensando que nunca chegaria a esse dia, e que nunca poderia ter a oportunidade de ter uma família com a pessoa que eu mais amo. – outra lágrima escapou de seus olhos. – Mas eu consegui e finalmente eu sei que isso pode se tornar realidade. – Ele aproximou seu rosto, a fazendo fechar os olhos e sentir o seu calor enquanto dizia. _

– _Eu te amo. E quero estar sempre com você. Eu não consigo viver sem você ao meu lado. – Então ele se separou dela e olhando profundamente em seus olhos, ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e disse._

_- Gina Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo? _

Sorriu. Sem dúvida, fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Nunca se sentira tão bem, tão realizada quanto naquela época. Se olhou mais uma última vez no espelho com ele. Era inesquecível. Podia passar o tempo que fosse, viver a vida ao lado de outra pessoa, mas de uma coisa seria sempre certa. Era forte demais pra esquecê-lo.

* * *

Ouviu o som da campainha. Terminou de colocar o brinco, se olhando pela última vez no espelho. Vestia um vestido amarelo claro, muito bonito e delicado, e tinha os cabelos flamejantes presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo. Foi até a sala depressa e abriu a porta. 

Era John que a esperava. Estava bem elegante vestindo uma calça social preta e uma blusa azul marinho comprida. Ele sorriu maravilhado ao vê-la e pegou sua mão dando um selinho nela, como um cavalheiro.

- Que honra de levar uma dama tão bela como a senhorita para a minha festa. – disse ele encenando. Ela riu.

- Você também está lindo, John. – Ele sorriu animado.

- Então? Vamos? – perguntou oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos. Só instante. – Ela entrou de volta pegando o casaco e vestindo-o e saiu com ele de casa.

* * *

"Ai! " 

Exclamou alto, colocando o dedo na boca, por ter queimado a mão esquentando o leite. Dissera a Rony e Hermione que cuidaria de Sam, ou melhor, fora obrigado a dizer, enquanto eles estivessem fora durante a festa. E agora devia fazer mais ou menos meia hora que ele tinha começado a chorar, e Harry que não era nada experiente no assunto, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa para se fazer. Leite.

Colocou o leite na mamadeira, e levou até a cestinha que estava em cima do sofá, onde o pequeno Sam se encontrava inquieto, chorando. Harry carregou o bebê com uma careta (de medo, pois não sabia como lidar com "aquilo") e o colocou no seu colo. Sam tinha sete meses e os cabelinhos ruivos e lisos já eram bem visíveis.

Ele tentou dar a mamadeira a ele, mas de primeira ele não aceitou. Depois de algum tempo conseguiu convencê-lo, e Harry andava com ele de um lado para o outro pela casa, enquanto ele mamava tranqüilamente no seu colo.

Rony e Hermione, assim como o resto dos irmãos Weasleys estavam na festa por convite do próprio John. Inclusive Gina. Não podia parar de pensar nisso. Eles estariam indo _juntos_. Como um casal.

E aquilo de alguma forma o incomodava. E muito. Droga! Ainda sentia algo por ela.

De um lado, desejava correr até a sua casa e dizer que se arrependera de tudo, que não conseguia viver sem ela. De outro, achava que seria bom. Que assim seria mais fácil de apagar as memórias do passado.

Observou Sam. Ele terminava a mamadeira lentamente, quase dormindo. Lembranças surgiram em sua mente...

_Ele escancarou a porta para ter certeza de que era ela. Gina sorriu timidamente, e entrou parecendo um pouco estranha. _

_- Está tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele a encarando preocupado. _

_- Tá. Tá tudo ok. – mas ela parecia um pouco insegura._

_- Você tem certeza. Você parece preocupada com algo. – disse. Ela demorou pra responder. _

_- Tenho. Quer dizer, acho que sim. _

_- OK, então. – ele se aproximou dela eu deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. E então ela o olhou parecendo um pouco desesperada. _

_- O que houve? – disse Harry mais sério. _

_Ela bufou nervosa e se afastou dele, indo até o sofá. _

_- Na verdade... eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Harry a acompanhou. Ela suspirou nervosa, torcendo as mãos. _

_- É algo ruim? Aconteceu algo de ruim? – perguntou Harry se preocupando de vez. _

_- Não! Não é nada ruim. Quer dizer, eu não acho que seja ruim. Pra mim não é ruim. – disse ela se enrolando toda. Por fim ela estudou a reação de Harry que parecia estar tão confuso quanto ela._

_- Então o que foi? _

_- Eu acho... – ela suspirou de olhos fechados, e o encarou tomando coragem. – Eu acho que estou grávida. _

Lembrava como se fosse ontem. Jamais esqueceria daquele dia. Infelizmente, não passara de apenas de um "alarme falso". Sentia saudades daqueles momentos de paz e alegria que vivia ao lado dela.

Deus! Era forte demais pra esquecer. Deu-se conta de que não podia ficar longe dela. Eram muitas memórias, muitas ainda como se estivessem inacabadas... Como se esperasse pelo momento certo. E naquele exato momento ele a estava perdendo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, rezou para que a Sra. Weasley estivesse em casa.

* * *

O salão da mansão estava cheio. Havia uma grande faixa no meio escrito "Bem vindo John!". Com uma taça na mão, que já estava na metade, tentava se afastar da multidão que conversava e bebia animadamente, enquanto pegava alguns canapés dos garçons que passavam. 

John desde que chegara cumprimentava todos os convidados, por isso não o via há quase 1 hora. Pediu licença a um homem alto e forte que ocupava toda a passagem e chegou perto da porta de entrada que dava ao grande jardim cultivado da casa.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro antes que pudesse sair do lugar. Era Hermione. Ela sorria, e Rony estava logo atrás dela, ainda um pouco atrapalhado pela confusão.

- Como vai Gina? – perguntou Mione, mas nem deu chance dela responder. – Uau! Você está linda! – disse ela, a afastando tendo uma melhor visão do vestido.

- Obrigada, Mione. – Ela sorriu. – Está linda também. – respondeu. Hermione, apesar de ainda não ter recuperado seu corpo de antes (da gravidez), já tinha emagrecido bastante e usava um conjunto muito bonito.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que a casa dele fosse tão grande! Isso é uma mansão! E está tão lotado... – ela comentou surpresa.

- É, pelo visto ele é bem popular... – sorriu Gina.

Nesse momento as pessoas do salão de repente começaram a ficar agitadas. Não que elas não estivessem, mas agitadas _demais_. Cochichos, murmúrios, pessoas apontando e se virando para olhar o que estava acontecendo, tomavam conta do salão inteiro. Gina olhou assustada para Hermione que se esticava nos pés para ver qual era o problema. Rony que era mais alto, se virou para as duas, meio tenebroso.

- Não mais do que _ele._ – enfatizou olhando diretamente para Gina.

_Não podia ser. Ele não podia... _Saiu empurrando mais pessoas que se aproximavam no caminho, até ter um espaço que conseguisse ver com claridade o que estava acontecendo.

Então viu. Quem chegara na festa causando todo alvoroço entre os convidados, era ele. Harry Potter.

* * *

N/A : E aí, gente ? O que vcs acharam desse capítulo ? Eu já tava com ele na mente a muito tempoo.. Tem muita confusão pela frente...

Vcs me acham má ? Que isso gente ! hahahahaha

Deixem Reviews please, ok ! Bjos !


End file.
